Conceal it, Don't feel it
by APigCalledTiber
Summary: A collection of short chapters, based on the life of Queen Elsa of Arandelle, and Prince Hans of Southern Isles. 6 months on from her coronation, Elsa is scared and lonely: the life of a monarch not suiting her. Then she begins to receive a series of letters, from the prince, drawing her to a life away from her home, kingdom and family, isolation surrounding her again.
1. Prolouge - Conceal it, Don't feel it

There had been something different about him. She was sure. The look in his eyes when he had visited her in her cell, that cold, lonely night. Those eyes had shown something different. Different to his character the next day. Compassion. Kindness. And something else. Something she didn't think he would care to admit now. Something Elsa could not make out. Curiously had got the better of her. So, she had gone to check.

The moonlight shone faintly through the castle windows, which in turn echoed it around the dark gloomy passageway. The shallow ray of light bounced of a nearby suit of armour, and lead a path in front of the woman. She walked swiftly and silently with purpose, down the staircase, her slim, elegant body winding its way down the steps. She was heading towards the dungeons. Pausing for a brief moment, she looked out of the window onto the land she now ruled. She felt no happiness, when she looked at its quaint beauty, only fear and a resigned composure. She had no idea how to run such a large kingdom. It was terrifying and the last few days had only echoed this to her subjects. With a large sigh, she gave it a last glance, before carrying on with her journey. She had to see him tonight. In the morning he would be sent away, banished from her new kingdom. A rightful punishment for his actions. So, she had one night, tonight, to see what had really been in those eyes, and what had changed.

Elsa was not sure how it had happened. One moment she had composed, dignified, standing and sternly talking to the prisoner. She had had the upper ground, and was getting to what she wanted fast. Then it all changed. Sobbing, brought down by the prisoners questions and words, she had fallen to the damp cell floor. He tears ran down her face silently, the way you cry when you are genially hurt, not attention seeking. She had poured all the worry and fear that had been swallowing onto him, and in turn he had listened and comforted her. All the pressures of her royal duties slipped away. As the night continued, he filled her with self-confidence, and then confided in her back. Hours they spent softly talking, and crying, terrified about what tomorrow would bring. Before long their hands meet in the darkness of the night. Instead of resisting his touch, she gripped on tight, his warmth seeping through her like a candle in the darkest of nights. Only then did she ask the question, she had come to ask.

''Why?'' Elsa whispered to him, as he caressed her hand with his. She could feel her ice cold breath bouncing of his smooth skin. ''Why did you do it? There were different ways. Why Anna? She was so defenceless and innocent?'' She asked him softly, remembering the hurt and anger that had filled her as she watch her sister freeze. She could still see the sad, scared looking in her face, as she had embraced her, weeping.

The prisoner didn't reply. He just carried on rubbing his baby soft hands along hers, then up her arms, and towards her neck. As much as she was enjoying it, the peace and comfort she had missed for all these years, she had to keeping pushing the question. ''Why?'' she repeated, trying to urge him on, her voice becoming angrier. He froze, and his warming hands left her slim figure, retracting back into the darkness. ''Please,'' she whispered to him quietly, quickly grabbing his hands with hers, entombing them in her pale ones. She knew it was wrong, to be sitting here, with these hands of them all, but she didn't care. She brought them up to her smooth pink lips, and kissed them, a warm sensation filling her body. She held them there, and closed her eyes, as goose bumps erupted on her skin. Then from the pale light her had been hiding in, the prisoner leant over and kissed her, pushing his warm body against her frosty one. His scent filled her nose, and she let him, as her pushed her down.

Elsa should have moved away. Retracted, pushed him off or called the guards. But she didn't. Ad when the warm morning light began to seep into the tiny windows of the cell, the prisoner finally replied.

''Fear, Stupidity and Loneliness.'' Hans whispered into her ear, his lips brushing against her skin. It wasn't the answer she had been looking for, but Elsa no longer cared.


	2. Chapter 2 - Don't let it show

The golden sun rose over the pale lights of Arandelle. Almost 6 months had passed since Queen Elsa's coronation. Six extremely long ,and tiring months. The Queen barely got to sit down, or relax anymore. All her time was spent in meetings with councillors, trade envoys, dignitaries, and various other important, but boring people. Hours were filled with endless, droning voices informing her about the increasing prices of cabbage, misuse of bins and supposedly hilarious stories about faraway kingdoms. The queen was fed up.

Yawning, she opened her tired eyes, and bathed her slender body in the morning sun. At distance bird sang a sad song, which was echoed back by its companions. She had fallen asleep at her desk again, surrounded by piles of uncompleted paperwork. It was never endless. Slowly, she stood up stretching her sleepy limps, and walked over to the window. Pushing it open, she stuck her head outside and breathed in the cool air. Fresh, comforting coldness surrounded her face and neck. Out in the courtyard, she watched Anna chatting to Sven in the stables. Elsa assumed she had woken up early to go out with Kristoff. The Reindeer amused Elsa; it had an endearing curiosity in the way it seemed to listen, and reply to Anna. From behind, Kristoff appeared carrying a bag of supplies, and a handful of carrots. The Reindeer pushed with his nose at the man, inpatient for his carrots. Elsa could here Anna's sweet but loud laughed from her room. She paused for a moment. How she wished she could've like the princess, carefree and enjoying life. Instead she was stuck inside all day long, barely seeing the outside world or her younger sibling, the only family she had left. A small tear dripped down her cheek, and she pushed the thought out of her mind. ' Be Strong, don't let them know how you are feeling' she told herself. There was a knock at the door. She turned away from the window, just before Kristoff wrapped the Princess in a massive hug, which filled the courtyard with a joyous laugh. Elsa sighed. "Who is it?" she called out. "Me, ma'am," one of the servants called out, gently pushing the door open with her elbow. The young queen ran forward, to help, as the doors were heavy ad she was carrying a heavy tray laden with tea, and breakfast. The servant murmured her gratitude, as she placed the tray upon Elsa's old wooden desk, and bowed to the queen. Elsa nodded respectfully.

"You have a meeting at 10am, 2pm and dinner with the Duke of at 6pm." The servant informed the queen, "and you mail will arrived at 12." the quickly she scuttled out pf the room, leaving in the queen on her own. With reluctance, she sat down and began her breakfast.

"Dong, Dong, Dong!" The clock on the great tower that towered above the city, struck midday. A crow that had been nesting there flapped it wings and circled the town square. Elsa pushed the door open into her sleeping quarters, touching the snowflake woodwork with his pale fingers. The pattern extended the whole width of the oak door, and each one was incredibly detailed and all perfect replicas of really snowflakes. They could have only been made by magic. It was of the few features she had found beautiful about her magic, when she had been confined to her room, little over 6 months ago. Although she had whipped all traces of her isolation from the castle, she had decided to keep the patterns on the door, as a reminder of how she should keep them open.

She swept through the door, and collapsed on to her bed. She had been stuck in a long meeting about crop prices and transporting times. It was dull, and uninteresting and the Queen had zoned out slightly, imagining what it would be like if she wasn't queen. She would be free of the demands of the people, and life she was expected to live. Eventually she had come back to earth, when their insistent drone had stopped, and they had all begun to stare at her, waiting for opinion. It was hopeless. She was stuck in this life now. Elsa knew is she quit, then Anna would have to take up the reigns, and she did not wish for that to happen to her beautiful, innocent sister. No, she had to stay on.

With a determination filing her heart, Elsa sat up and looked at the mail on her desk. On top of the pile was a letter that caught her eye. It wasn't the smallness of the letter, or the messy handwriting on top. It was the stamp that caught her eye. It had been posted from 'the Southern Isles.'


End file.
